


Monte-Carlo Rain

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not native speaker and this fic isn't beta'd, so pls ignore all the mistakes. Written after hearing the news of death of Nole's grandpa. Sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Monte-Carlo Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native speaker and this fic isn't beta'd, so pls ignore all the mistakes. Written after hearing the news of death of Nole's grandpa. Sorry for that.

It doesn't rain often in Monte-Carlo. Monte-Carlo means casinos, harbor with an excellent view, limousines and of course, great Mediterranean climate with sunshine all around the year. But today, the sky was gray, covered by thick clouds. It was raining, as if the God had known he was mourning the death of his grandfather. Novak watched raindrops falling down, nothing left in his head.

His blackberry buzzed again. Many people called or sent messages to comfort him when the news was released. He ignored most of them, but picked up this one as it was from Roger.

"Sorry for what happened. Are you okay?" Roger asked worriedly before he could say a word.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Novak answered, but it wasn't quite the truth. He felt surrounded by negative emotions like angst, sorrow, hurt and helplessness.

"You're crying?"

"World number one interrupted the practice session and left the court, crying, sounds embarrassing, em? Hope you won't see it on TV. " Novak joked, trying to make the situation easier, but it didn't work. Self-mockery caused nothing but a deeper pain.

Roger sighed. "Don't be so harsh on yourself."

"I'll try."

Roger considered for a moment and mentioned the story of Peter to Novak: "Maybe I don't share the pain, but I totally understand how you feel. When I heard about Peter's accident after losing in the first round in Toronto, it seemed like the end of the world. He was not only my coach, but a close friend as well. This was the first time a close friend of mine has died. Sylvia had just recovered from cancer and they went to South Africa for celebration, which was my mum's recommendation. He died at the age of 37. The fate was cruel to him and there was nothing I could help with. Ten years passing, I still miss him, a lot, but I can live with that."

Novak said sorry, and they both kept silence for a while before Novak continued: "Djole told me that grandpa didn’t feel well when I was in Miami, so I dedicated the title to him. I knew he was getting older and weaker day by day, but I just didn’t think the end could come so fast…" Then all Roger could hear was Novak’s whimpers and gasps.

"Do you want me to go to Monte-Carlo? I’ve finished commercial shooting. I can go if you want." Roger offered.  
"No. It's okay. It is my own responsibility to face the truth, to go through all the difficult moments like this."

“Whatever doesn’t kill you will make you stronger, remember that?" Roger said softly, "And you know I'm always with you."

"Yes, I know." Novak whispered.

After Roger said a few more words of good wishes, Novak hanged up the call. He swept up the tears still running down his cheek. Roger's call couldn't cover the pain caused by the loss of his grandfather, but it really made him feel a little bit better. He's a professional tennis player and had a match to go in several hours. Alexander could be a dangerous and tough opponent. His playing style was difficult to define. He could make unpredictable shots and use different spins in order to disrupt the opponent's rhythm. But Novak should win, had to win.

The rain had stopped, the sky being brighter than before. He knew he would be fine.  
Fin


End file.
